


Snapshots From The Lives Of Azeroth's Youth

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Corpses, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Goblins, Half-Elves, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, Snapshots, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Sometimes, a family can be a young king of the Alliance, his Worgen queen, his numerous advisors, a nonbinary Draenei, a tauren-blood elf halfbreed, a troll, a sharp-witted goblin, and a pair of unruly Forsaken kids.[snapshots of varying lengths]
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. sunsets in stormwind

Six months. It had been six months since Yabujima. Six months since Caeldori accidentally teleported herself to the middle of Greenleaf Wood and threw herself into a global conflict. Now she's sitting in the middle of Lion's Rest, with not a sword, lance, or sniper crossbow pointed towards her.

The sunset above her was colourful, pink, orange, and blond rays streaking the evening sky while sky cavalry continued to keep watch over the city on their gryphons.

She sat there on that stone bench, a black hood over her head and an open book steady in her lap.

Sometimes she was grateful for Anduin's work to get her visiting Stormwind frequently. Genuinely a beautiful place.

So, she continued reading.


	2. wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not all gonna be str*ight people fuck off

Daphne's eyes fluttered open, cheek pressed into the multitude of plush pillows on the bed. Her focus quickly shifts to the person sleeping soundly next to her, blond hair a mess and his bare back scarred and expansive.

So, she wraps an arm around the boy, burying her face in his shoulder. She breathes in and catches a whiff of sweat and maybe some tinges of steel and vanilla, humming with content and momentarily shifting so that she's now sitting in their shared bed.

Anduin groans, clutching the pillow in his arms harder. He murmurs something as his legs idly move around.

“Rise and shine, luv.” Daphne's fingers dance around in her king's blond tresses, noticing how it had become a bit oily since yesterday.

The young man rolls over, seeing his partner lovingly stare down at him with her hazel and gold eyes and smiling. “Mmmmh...good morning, Daphne.”

“I'm sorry if I woke you too rudely, Anduin.”

“No, no, quite the opposite.” the king's eyes shift to the nightgown his Gilnean sweetheart had worn to bed, yellow, lacy, and loose enough that he could catch a tantalizing glimpse of her breasts, the same ones he had endlessly worshipped while he fervently pistoned into her from behind on their wedding night. “What good is our marriage if we can't wake up like this at least once?”

“Like you know anything about marriage.”

“I had to fight to get us wed, Daphne. Don't forget.” the blond sits up, tossing his cuddle pillow towards the foot of the bed, but not with enough velocity for it to fall to the floor.

“And how did that decision pan out, you think?”

Anduin reached to place his palm on Daphne's swollen midriff, rubbing gently. “I think we've done enough, no?”

“Not quite how I expected you to answer my question.” Daphne's tawny hand found itself atop her husband's. “You've done all you need to do to secure Stormwind's future—”

“Oh, Light, Daphne, please. Not now.” Anduin shakes his head and huffs. “We'll save the politics for the afternoon. I'd much rather enjoy my morning without having to worry about those things. I only want to focus on you and the princess.”

“Princess?—Oi, you mean the little brat that's literally eating me from the inside right now?”

The two share a laugh before Anduin rises from the bed. “I'd rather not put it like that, but, yes.”


	3. compromises

Two female cadavers laid nude in front of Eduard 'Baby Ed' Tamm, and his colleague, one who called herself 'Paola Vilebreed'.

“So, Paola.” Ed plucked a loose discoloured hair from his rotting scalp. “I found these two young ladies on the outskirts of Lordaeron a few hours ago. They looked like they wanted to sneak into the city somehow.”

Paola looked up from her makeup compact, closing it and setting it aside before joining Ed in examining the corpses. Her glowing gold eyes scanned the poor women, looking for any parts she may want her colleague to stitch onto her. She had only recently been risen, and her body was rotting away far too much, alongside possessing 'masculine' characteristics and parts that she did not find desirable.

“Anything pique your interest yet? These bodies are fresh as they come.” Ed ran his fingertips up from one of the women's arms. “They're just starting to reek, though.”

“Does it matter?” Paola tipped her head to the side.

“Not much when your sense of smell is dying out by the second. We only really care about external looks, not much else.” a few silent moments pass, the only noise now being the ambience of the catacombs and the bubbling and sizzling from the various lab equipment strewn about the area.

“Hmmm...this one's figure is calling to me.” Paola gestured towards one of the corpses, that being of a darker-skinned woman with a small pool of blood still forming under her. “Like, her shape. I like it.” She nods her head.

“Huh...” Ed takes a closer look at the dead body. “Looks like she's just catching some shut-eye, doesn't she?” he lets out a small sigh. “You're saying you want her entire torso?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Ah, that seems like a bit of a tall order, no? I've got a lot of customers come in to get fresh new arms or legs attached to them, but I don't think I've gotten a request to attach someone's entire torso to somebody, let alone somebody who's been risen already.”

Paola frowns with disappointment and hangs her head down.

“Hey, hey.” Ed caresses Paola's bony shoulder. “I didn't say I wouldn't do it, did I?”

“Well...” the girl pouts. “...that's what I took from that.”

“Listen, hun.” Ed moves the cadaver out of the way so he can sit on the operating table. “We're _Forsaken_. We can do some things that other people couldn't even dream of doing. If you want this little lady's entire torso, then I think I can do that. But, you'll have to book multiple appointments with me. Does that clear things up?”

Paola nods.

“Great! We can start now!” Ed exclaims, grabbing a scalpel and pushing the corpse back to her original position on the table. “Take off your clothes and lay down on that table over there. We'll do this bit by bit.”

“Where do you suppose we should start?”

And so, Ed began working. “Breasts are usually quick to wither away, so we'll start with those...”


	4. let's talk

Loud, energetic, and vibrant. These three words perfectly described the atmosphere of Aguni's Stormwind housing tonight. Their home was often the epicentre of a lot of parties. Stormwind City was rather densely populated, so while sneaking in might be tough, it'd be easy to mask the noise of a raucous get-together with some suspicious personnel and the kingdom's own leader.

Daphne popped another mana cookie in her mouth. “All I'm saying is that you need to loosen up a bit more, Anduin.”

The blond frowned. “Daphne, you know I have duties in Stormwind that I must constantly fulfill, _and_ I am a very devout champion of the Light.”

“Tomoe's a capable leader.” Caeldori chimed, taking another solid gulp from the bottle in her hand. Probably alcohol. She points to the young king with the container still in her hand. “Put that bitch in charge.”

“There is no way in the void that I'm letting that woman run this kingdom for even one day. Besides, if I want to sneak out of the city, I have people for that.” Anduin lapses into a momentary silence to shake his head. “I mean, have you _seen_ how Shogun Queen Grimblossom runs things on Yabujima? Vastly different system!”

“Anduin...” Daphne puts a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes...you're too hard on yourself. Why do you think you've got so many people poking their 'eads into Stormwind Keep to check on you? You're still a fragile young man, mentally.” the raven smirks. “You could get me to look after matters. I've got quite the decent understanding of politics, I'm good at de-escalating situations, _and_ I can turn into a wolf-person.”

“Perhaps you could be a good candidate, Daphne,” Anduin contemplated his wife's words. “...but I often find that you're too...negligent.”

“Oi, me? Negligent?” Daphne cocked an eyebrow. “Says the lad who kept gabbin' on about that Pandaren manhua of yours the whole time on our way and back from Ironforge last time we went.”

“Was that a problem, 'Somi's Footrest'?” Anduin rolled his eyes.

Daphne gets up from her seat and stands before Anduin, palms facing upward and fingers contorting about. “You dare challenge me, O High King of Stormwind!?” 

Zol'da chuckles from afar. “You guys really do love each-other, don't you?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Flixi says before taking another hit from her joint and, very comically, she begins choking and coughing up smoke before straightening out her hair with her free hand. “I've noticed that with couples, family, close friends...if you can have a really good chat together, then you've basically won life. And all of their valuables.”

Daphne turns to the goblin girl. “Oi, Flixi, luv, what's the moon lookin' like tonight?”

“Ah, Daph, about that, I actually read wrong yesterday. Full moon isn't till tomorrow. Sorry!”

“Shame.” Daphne hung her head down. “Speakin' o' you, Flix.”

The bluenette pointed to herself. “Me?”

“Put that out or take it outside, Flixi, I'm not having the heir to the Wrynn throne tainted by that Peacebloom smoke!” Daphne makes swiping motions towards Flixi, her other hand clutching her pregnant belly.

“You know...” Anduin shifted in his seat. “Every full moon, I tend to stay up late, even when Daphne's away.”

“Aww, really?” Daphne coos, making Anduin blush a pale rose colour.

The blond laughs out loud and says in response, “I always feel so lonely when you don't start howling out my bedroom window every full moon.” he gives his wife a coy smile. “I've gotten so used to it.”

Caeldori decides to torment Anduin more. “Does Wrathion ever give you trouble?”

“No, no. He's threatened that bloke with violence several times over our relationship.”

“Don't make it sound like I'm hurting him—”

“You punched him in the jaw right in the middle of your own court.” Flixi interrupts the king.

“Okay!!!” Anduin throws his hands up. “Drop the topic! You're poking a beast that does not need to awaken right now.”

“Alright, so how about talking about that manhua?” Caeldori seats herself on the floor nearby the others. “Any of you guys caught up?”


End file.
